


Five Nights at Marble Hornets

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [14]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mike is Jay, Phone Guy is Tim, Vincent is Alex,  Jeremy is Brian, and Fritz is ToTheArk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Marble Hornets

_Authors Note A/N: This hasn't been one before why the heck hasn't this been done before._

_Basically takes place in different entries, thanks for reading._

_[Note: The person talking would be Jay, but its Mike in this sense. It cuts from first person to third often. Sorry if its hard to follow along, im using the wiki as well.]_

 

  ** _Introduction_**

 

 The following clips are raw footage excerpts from Vincent Crow.  
 A work friend of mine.

In 2006, Vincent was in the process of shooting his student film for the company we worked at (Fazbears) entitled  _Marble Hornets_.  
Over the three months that this took place, his film crew complained of his increasing levels of stress and irritability.  
Near the end of shooting, Vincent halted production indefinitely and dropped the unfinished project.  
He told me it was due to the "unworkable conditions" on his set, which was less than a mile away from Fazbears. I asked what he planned to do with the countless number of tapes he had filled.

_"Burn them."_

Working at Fazbears myself, I hated to see all of his work go to waste.  
And after some coercing he agreed to give them to me.  
Under the condition that I never mention it to him again.

 Soon after, Vincent was fired from the day shift and I haven't seen him since. At the time, I was too unnerved to look through the tapes, and eventually forgot about them.

A few days ago I found them filed away in the back of my closet.  
After three years and zero contact with Vincent, I have decided to look through them.  
All the tapes are unnumbered and missing timestamps. Other than taking place in the summer of 2006, it is impossible to determine the exact order or date of each.  
Should I find anything in any of them I will upload it to keep as a permanent record.

 

**_Entry #9_ **

 

 I have never seen Vincent act the way he does in the following raw footage from Marble Hornets.

~

 It was summertime. The gazebo was dry and hot as they stood there, looking to something behind the camera. Scott was there, Mike knew him from work. He was the guy who introduced him into the job and told him that he was in serious trouble.

 Next to him was Doll, a girl who Mike hated but never saw around anyway. She hosted at Fazbears, although she never really was around anymore.

 

Vincent moves onscreen from the right. "You know how many tapes we have. If we run out of time on this tape," Vincent waves to the camera with a piece of paper and then his hand, and continues, "we'll get another. It's not a problem. I mean, how clear do I have to make it before you listen?"  
 Vincent growled once more. "I mean…get off…You brought your dog!? How many…how many sense is that?"  
Doll abruptly looking up and to the right: "Guys, calm down."  
 "Memorize your lines." Vincent was off screen, but it was his voice.  
"It was just a mistake."  
 "Memorize your lines, maybe we'll get through this a little bit faster." Doll looks slowly back down at the paper.  
Scott frowned and mocked Vincent. "Memorize your lines, just don't…just don't read them right off the page."  
Doll sarcastically replied. "Oh, okay."  
"You gotta be a little more… human with it, don't be so…"  
"Because I've had the script in every scene."

"Exactly." Scott sits down.

"Yeah, you know, act. How 'bout that." Doll whips her head around to look at Vincent and crosses her arms.  
Scott rolled his eyes at Vincent again. "Oh yeah yeah, that's, that's, that's, that's real nice. You know, considering how much you're paying us and everything."  
"Why would I pay you for what you're giving me? I mean, really."  
"Oh that's… yeah, that's real nice."  
Doll glanced at Vincent. "Who else is going to work with you with this attitude?"  
He sighs, offscreen, and says: "Look, I'm sorry—"  
 "Yeah, you spent so much money on tapes you can't afford actors anyway." She turns around, arms still crossed, and turns away from the camera.  
Vincent sighs again, and says: "Let's just get it done with, alright? Let's just get it done. I'm sorry, just don't stop recording, it's not a problem. Plenty of tapes." Doll turns around again.  
Seth shook his head. "Okay, fine. Sorry."

 

**_Entry #29_ **

 

While looking through my security  
footage, I found something hidden  
on my hard drive.

 Its entitled 'Noentry'.

 Theres that...thing, again, in this one.

 

~

 

 Tunnel.

 In the video, there was a tunnel. It was surrounded by mounds of dirt and trees and grass, somewhere in the forest, Mike presumed. He hadn't seen it before but it looked eerily familiar. 

 Whoever was holding the camera (Mike suspected Vincent) was heading for it. 

 It seemed to be turning night time, why would anyone go in the woods at night? Espically after kids' bodies started showing up, no sane person would take that chance.

 As the person holding the camera walked into the tunnel, a tall, faceless figure wearing a suit appeared at the other side. Video distortion.

 It turned off.

 

**_Entry #66_ **

 

 Me and Scott went to an abandoned hospital complex. This is what happened after wandering for a while.

 

~

 

  The Hooded Man enters a room on the right side of the hall. Scott and Mike continue down the hall.  
Mike points Scott into a room across the hall from the room the Hooded Man is in. They both watch the Hooded Man crouching down in the far corner of his room with his back to them. There’s a sound of rocks being moved.

  
 The Hooded Man gets up and turns around. They hide back in their room as the Hooded Man continues down the hall.  
 Scott continues to follow the Hooded Man out of the hospital, Mike starts to investigate the corner of the room he was in. He finds a tape buried in a pile of rubble, that looks dingy and old.  
 "He’s headed off into the woods. Come on."  
 They start running down the hall, looking for where the hooded man went.  
 "Where'd he go?"  
 Scott growls and stops, looks one way and turns around. 

 "This way, come on".

They both arrive at the edge of an open field. The Hooded Man is nowhere in sight. Scott throws a wrench into the field.

 "So what now?"  
 "We were this close. We were this close! How could he just disappear like that?" Scott growled and looked at Mike, who held the camera.  
"I don’t know, he probably hid in the woods and we walked right by him."  
"Maybe he got ahead of us. Maybe he’s on the other side of that hill somewhere."  
 "Or maybe he’s anywhere. I mean, look around."  
 "So what are we supposed to do? Go home and forget about it?"  
 "I mean, we have this."  
 Mike held out the tape he found in the hospital.  
 "Well that makes me feel better. I feel a lot better. I’ll just wait for him to show up back at my house again."

~

 

 Ill upload what was on the tape later. Whatever is on it is probably more from Vincent, or 'ToTheArk.'

 

**_Entry #80_ **

 

****

 "Vincent?"  
    Miek backs away.  
   "...Vincent?"  
 He fired the gun.

 Mike gasped as the bullet struck through his gut, blood beginning to trickle from the wound. He held onto the camera like a lifeboat, coughing and backing away from Vincent who smiled at him, gun still in hand, and walking slowly twards Mike. He coughed furiously, running into the room to his right and slamming the door with any strength he had left. He stumbled to the left and fell to the ground, the camera showing his bloody hands and the screen distorting. The camera hazily panned back up, to show that...thing, pale skin and no face standing in the corner. 

 

 That was the end.

 

 "Mike! Mike! Where are you? Mike, come on!"  
 Scott turns the camera towards a sound and sees the hooded man is standing once again, looking around the corner of the hall. Scott stared as the man turned from the hall, running away, Scott running after him.  
 "You! You set this up!"  
 He continues to chase after the man, slipping and hitting the floor. He starts to cough furiously, blood slipping from his mouth.  
 "No! You’re not getting away again!"  
 He runs out of Benedict Hall and out onto the college grounds. He looks around, the man nowhere to be seen.

 

~

 

I left Jay at my house so something like this wouldn't happen.  
This wasn't supposed to happen.  
I don't know what to do.

 

**_Entry #86_ **

 

Benedict hall.

 

  _"This is the only way to stop it from spreading to other people! You have to die!"_

 Scott growled.

 "Its you're fault! I thought it was me but its not. This is all YOUR FAULT!"

 Scott bit his lip. 

 "Amy, Jeremy, Mike, they all DIED because of you!"

 Scott almost broke the camera with his grip. He smacked Vincent to the ground with a punch, him coughing and struggling to get back up.

 "It won't end unless you die," Vincent said, blood smearing from his mouth. "Unless you want to kill kids, and stuff them into suits for the rest of your fucking life!"

 Scott kicked Vincent endlessly, blood coming from his face and neck, covering his arms and face.

 "It...w-wont stop..."

 Scot turned around.

 He kept walking.

 He left.

 

_**Entry #87** _

 

 Scott glanced at the mask in his hand, cigarette smoke coming from his mouth. He glanced at the camera he placed behind him before throwing the mask into the trash. He picked up the camera and headed to his car, before driving away to find Jessica.

 

 "So." She said, frowning a bit. "Where's Mike?"

 "He's heading north," Scott lied. "He'll, uh, be better there. He's trying to put this behind him, he even quit at Fazbears."

 "Oh. What about you, you didn't quit right? I mean, i know i don't work there but i still wanna see you."

 "No, i didn't. I don't know."

 "Alright. Ill see you later, okay?"

 Scott nodded trying to smile to make her feel better. The chances of them meeting again were slim.

 

 Driving down the road, pills in his hand, he glanced at the camera that sat on his dashboard. Sirens blazed in the distance as he stopped recording.

 

 

_~_

 

_Everything is fine._


End file.
